Healing
by thevikingghoul
Summary: Margaery x Sansa. Sansa struggles after her boyfriend Ramsay Bolton raped her. Her brother, Jon, makes sure that she starts speaking to a therapist about it. Eventual femslash. Please read and review. Trigger warning: mentions of rape, suicide and emotional abuse. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The incident**

Sansa had heard the rumors about Ramsay Bolton, but she didn't believe them. He was a family friend, and he was nothing but a gentleman towards her. He opened doors and walked her home in the evenings. Eventually, after weeks of flirting they started dating. It was nice at first. Sansa was in the shower when it happened. Ramsay snuck into the shower to surprise her. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. She playfully pushed him away and told jokingly told him to bugger off. "No, you're mine, and you'll do as I please." Sansa froze. "W-what? That's not funny, Ramsay." He pushed her up against the wall and forcefully kissed her neck. The man she knew was gone. He was replaced by a twisted and sadistic version of Ramsay. Sansa closed her eyes and hoped it would all be over soon.

It was her older brother, Jon, that saved her after the rape. Sansa had tried to commit suicide. Jon had kicked down the door to her apartment and found her in the bathtub with blood seeping from her wrists. The doctor agreed on letting Sansa move in with Jon if she agreed to have therapy sessions. She didn't want to talk about the rape ever again. "Sansa?" Jon said with a worried expression. "You need to talk about this, its eating you up. You won't eat and you barely sleep at night." Sansa dreaded the first session. "I'll drive you, and I'll be in the waiting room the whole time." She was silent during the drive over to therapist's office. Her mind was racing and her mouth felt dry as a desert. What was this therapist going to be like? She pictured an old lady with short hair and square glasses. The silent judgmental type, probably.

"Sansa Stark?" A blonde woman appeared in the waiting room. She had thick, wavy hair. And piercing blue eyes. Sansa swallowed hard and stood up awkwardly. "Welcome. Please follow me." She did. Every step felt heavy and shaky. They entered the office and the therapist introduced herself as Margaery Tyrell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The first session**

"Please sit down." Sansa sat down and looked around the office. It was a small, square of an office. The walls were white. _They're too clinical._ Sansa thought to herself. She tried to keep her breath under control. She felt so incredibly vulnerable and naked. She gripped the arms on the chair tightly and squeezed until her knuckles were white. "Are you all right, Sansa?" Margaery's voice broke her trail of thoughts. It was soft and comforting, yet authoritative and strict at the same time. "I think so." She answered quietly. "It's just a lot to take in." Margaery nodded. "Sansa, I understand that this is difficult for you." "This process will take time, but we will do this at your pace." Sansa looked at her but said nothing. "This first session, I want to talk about your family and your childhood." Margaery continued. "My family? Why are you bringing my family into this?"

"You told me that you didn't want to talk about the incident, and that's all right. However, I think it's important that we get to know each other and that you will eventually feel safe here so that we can talk about what happened when you're ready. What do you think?" Margaery looked at her gently. "You have a brother, Jon, right? Do you have any other siblings?"

"I do" Sansa said quietly. "I have a younger sister, Arya, and I have, I mean had an older brother. His name was Robb. He and his pregnant fiancé Talisa died in car crash a couple of years ago. It crushed my mother and father. They were never the same again."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that, Sansa. That's a tragic way to lose someone you love. I'm glad that you told me about this. I know that it takes a lot of energy and courage to open up to a stranger. I'm afraid that our time is up for this session. I'll see you again next week, Sansa."

Sansa walked out of her therapist's office feeling a little lighter, she smiled to herself and hoped that she would get a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The night is dark and full of terrors**

Sansa was quiet on the drive back from Margaery's office. "How was the session?" Jon asked. "It was… tough. Quite frankly, it was exhausting." "I'll order some Chinese food when we get home, OK?" She nodded. Neither of them said anything for the rest of the ride.

They were quiet during the meal too. Sansa smiled and thought that having a brooding, quiet brother sometimes was a very good thing.

After dinner Sansa felt the need to write about the session. Something about Margaery made her feel anxious yet intrigued. She had noticed that Margaery scribbled on a notepad during the session and she couldn't help but wonder what she wrote down. Was it about what Sansa said, or what she looked like or acted? She wanted Margaery to like her, and to think that she's a good person. But she couldn't quite figure out why. When she finished writing about the session she drifted off to sleep.

Ramsay played with his belt buckle, looking angrily at Sansa. "Who did you talk to on the phone when I was in the shower, Sansa?" he yelled. She looked at him confused, and scared. "Jon., He wanted to know if dinner is still on this weekend." "Don't lie to me you bitch!" Ramsay screamed and raised his arm ready to hit her with the belt. Sansa sat up in her bed soaked in sweat. She could almost feel the sting after the belt buckle hit her face. It's was just a nightmare. Just a dream. "Focus on your breathing. In and out." Sansa said quietly to herself, while tears streamed down her cheeks. So, this is what my life is going to be like now? Flashbacks, nightmares and tears. No. It can't be like this, he can't control me or my mind forever. I have to fight back, to get my life on track. Sansa decided to write down her nightmare, and hoped that she'd be brave enough to discuss it with Margaery in their next session.


End file.
